


Cherry Pi[e]

by thewinchesterrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual!Dean Winchester, M/M, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterrose/pseuds/thewinchesterrose
Summary: When Cas and Dean are set an assignment, should be easy as Pi[e]





	Cherry Pi[e]

Robotics. Systems Engineering. Two things that Dean actually enjoyed about school, other than the cute girls. They saw, however, the standard set on Dean -a womaniser. He couldn’t help but be charming and actually kind than most douches of the school. It still hurt him though, he always questioned if he wasn’t good enough. Dean took the other four subjects he had- maths, english, history and essential science- quite lightly. He knew that acknowledging the past was important for understanding today’s world and that physics of the essential science topics were good for his passion- but how was learning about the cellular respiration of a eukaryotic cell and the laws, declarations and policies of the government essential for his future? 

It was by far not relevant to his passion. Before each session or even double of the subjects, his click pen would constantly tap on the desk- much to the other student’s annoyance. Once that bell had rang, his hands would fly to his stacked books and pencil-case and he’d shoot to the door. 

Castiel, on the other hand, took the subject lightly. He chose the subject because the team leader suggested that too much theory work can strain on the final run of high school. His love of advanced mathematics, english, physics and chemistry is what separates Cas from his brothers who happened to pursue careers in more practical pathways such as mechanics, army and even catering. And from gaining any friends. He can’t count the amount of times he’s been pushed against lockers and threatened for shooting sarcastic remarks after douches bullied him. Unlike Winchester, Castiel walked casually to robotics and systems engineering. How was circuit boards, programming and wires going to help him find and synthesise the cure for a chronic condition? 

Keeping a positive mindset, Castiel walked into the practical subjects building in which systems engineering and robotics was shared with wood work, IT and even food technology. The tippity-tap of keyboards, the whirrs of electric saws and smell of some aromatic spice filled the small building as he walked to the quite large space. 

Then his heart fluttered. He saw him. Castiel knew that deep down, the Winchester had no interest in him. That didn’t stop him from dreaming. The thought of Dean’s lips- lips that could only be described or imagined in some phantasmic world- kissing his thin ones. Letting his fingers slither into and tug playfully at his soft amber strands. Imagining Dean Winchester laying beneath him as he-

“Mr Novak?” A cough from the teacher and a little giggle from the class had distracted the poor kid and so he hurried to find a seat. Problem was, the only space was next to the man he just imagined doing. Dean smirked- oh no, not the smirk. Castiel sat down as Dean gently glided his books aside and listened eagerly. How can a man this handsome and with such potential love such a ridiculous and useless program, Castiel thought. “Before Mr Novak had seemingly distracted us from my briefing,” The class laughed half-heartedly and all Cas could do was shrink into the chair. “I was explaining how this assignment will be completed.” Robert, or Bobby, Singer was the teacher and he and Dean seemed to click greatly. Castiel thought it must’ve been the surrogate father impact Bobby had on Dean, or they both hopelessly loved this. “Being paired with the person beside you, you are to program a small system in the time given today and on Friday’s session.” The class collectively groaned, Dean however beamed. Bobby continued further and soon sent them away.

 

Dean couldn’t believe he was paired with Castiel. Castiel Novak. He liked the way his biblical name rolled smoothly in his mind. He also thought the man, shorter than him by an inch or two, was quite handsome. Of course, being in a high school in ’97, no-one liked the idea of two men being being together. At times he wished he was in early Greece. When Castiel turned to him, Dean had to keep a cool composure and try not to fall too deep into the angel’s eyes. Dean had pulled out a loose leaf of paper and started to draw up a plan. Already three sketches into the plan, Castiel pointed out a mistake and suggested; “If we use this circuit along with these wires, we can speed up the process, thus more energy will flow and create a longer lasting effect on the program.” Dean had to blink twice then scoff. 

“You’re partially wrong,” Castiel scrunched his nose slightly and tilted his head, as Dean schooled him. “, you’re confusing physics theory with actual application. In systems engineering, you’d only need to put in the right code into the Raspberry Pi” he stated, holding up the small block. “and one simple ethernet cable with a small circuit.”

“He’s not wrong Novak.” Bobby said lumbering over them, watching Dean draw out the plan. Castiel hated being proven wrong. “Dean,” The Winchester looked up. “knowing you, you’d want to stay late tonight to complete this project plus fiddled with some old radios.” He smirked as Dean’s eyes widened, him smiling.  
“You finally got them?” Dean stood, as Bobby showed him the different radios, Castiel returning to drawing a plan and referring to the textbook. Being paired with Dean, he knew that this simple assignment could be done within an hour, although he longed for more time. 

—————-

Why were they still here? Everyone had gone home four hours ago, yet here they were in the large space still trying to figure the fault in why their program wasn’t working. “Maybe you coded it wrong.” Dean accused, fiddling with the radio as Castiel groaned and rubbed his very drained face. 

“I coded to the theory.”

“Well then it’s your stupid use of wires, use the ethernet cable.”

“Well since you’re SO good at this hopeless thing, why don’t you program it?” Castiel shot back, as he typed checking the textbook constantly. 

“You’re the smart one.” Dean responded. Cas had to admit, he felt a surge of motivation hearing his crush say those words. And so he went back to typing and figuring out other methods. 

“Ah hah!” Dean cheered moments later, Cas jumping excitedly hoping Dean had a solution. “I got it to work!” Dean flashed a toothy smile as he turned the dials on the rundown radio, Castiel growling. 

“You cheered for restoring an ancient radio?” Cas groaned, quite annoyed that if Dean hadn’t fooled around they would’ve finished ages ago. 

“To the contrary,” he opened the front to show the inside. “, the network of connections were outdated so I had to rewire and apply new connections whilst maintaining it’s original shape and format8. It’s an achievement.” Dean beamed with pride as he closed it, Castiel impressed. 

Playing with the dials, the sudden oncoming of bass strums, one beats and guitar rhythms played as Dean started to dance, much to Cas’ amusement. The Swingers’ ‘Counting the Beat’ played as Dean grabbed one of the empty Coke bottles Bobby had brought them half an hour before with dinner and started to lip sync. 

“Dean get of the table.” Cas couldn’t help but smile and watch as Dean enjoyed himself. Dean obliged, only to grab Cas’ hands and start dancing, moving his arms and shoulders back and forth in time to the tempo. His soft touch had made Castiel tingle and he suddenly found himself swaying to the lyrics as Dean smiled. “Dean, I can’t dance.” 

“Then what are you doing right now?” Dean teased, smiling. 

“Looking like a complete idiot.”

“It’s called having fun, Cas.” He couldn’t help but enjoy himself and copy Dean’s movements, still holding each others hands as Dean bravely twirled him. Dean stepped back as the chorus dropped and started to the kick the air and do something that somewhat resembled the twist. After the song had ended, Dean smiled and gently held Cas’ hands. For once, the cobalt-eyed man didn’t flinch or panic as they both looked at each other. Dean’s apple green eyes softly melted with Cas’ ocean blue and they smiled at each other like complete idiots in love. Because that’s what they were. They both leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Dean, taking the lead, cupped Cas’ cheek gently and pulled him closer as one of Cas’ hands flew to his hair and massaged the scalp, almost scraping with the blunt nails. 

They started to deepen the kiss, tongues and teeth clashing, hair pulled and tugged frantically as the two boys desperately needed each other. In a frantic need for air, they pulled apart panting. 

“Do you kiss all girls like that Winchester?” Cas smirked.

“No, thats only with boys.” Dean winked as Cas’ face slumped into a bitch face.

“You fucker.” Cas groaned as Dean laughed, Castiel returning the smile. 

“Now that we have a perfectly working antique radio and resolved our somewhat sexual tension,” Castiel rolled his eyes. “Let’s finish this code.”

—————-

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled in frustration. 

“Dean, we should call Bobby.” Cas calmly said, although he was just as pissy as Dean, they went all night having slept there too. And they soon did what Castiel suggested. Bobby came no later than 7:30. 

“I’m telling you Bobby, these computer systems are getting old, they’re glitchin’!” Dean exclaimed. 

“You did everything?” Bobby asked, raising his eyebrow as he checked the computer and programming system. Dean gave an annoyed huff.

“Everything from the textbook to even asking Metatron.” Castiel commented. The three cringed knowing that the librarian dubbed the scribe of God, real name Marv, was more interested in works of fiction and how they bring forth a sense of love and blah blah blah.

“I see you went to extremes.” Bobby huffed. “Are you positive that everything was plugged in?” Both boys nodded tired. “Then why is the main cable and programming system unplugged?” The boys seemed to glare at the cable then the computer. 

“Son of a bitch!” Bobby smirked and hooked everything up, Cas jumping back on the stool and repeating the methods that had been seared into his brain at this point. Whilst Cas was hooking up the Raspberry Pi, Dean started programming it into the circuit board and with a small smirk the light had started following the instructions. Funnily enough, ‘Counting the Beat’ played as the globe blinked every time there was a drum beat. Cas rolled his eyes as Bobby nodded in approval and took up their books and theory to complete the rubric and grade. They were finally excused.

Walking down the hall, Dean turned to Castiel and smiled. “Let me guess, you’re gonna admit that nothing happened last night and that you weren’t thinking straight.” Cas commented.

“Dude, I never think straight.” Cas couldn’t help but chuckle. “If you want, I’d like to take you on a real date.” Castiel turned and blushed, Dean smirking. 

“Place and time, I’m there. As long as it doesn’t affect my study schedule.” Cas concluded. 

“I don’t know your schedule period.” Dean counteracted.

“Well if you’re gonna be my boyfriend you better learn my habits.” Cas sassed. 

“Boyfriend huh?” Dean smirked. Cas blushed again, his face burning redder as Dean kissed his cheek. “Just so you know,” he whispered into Cas’ ear. “I purposely unplugged that programming system so we could spend more time together.” He smirked and walked off.

“You fucker.” Castiel cursed, smiling almost as his new found boyfriend wandered off. Boyfriend…had a nice ring to it.


End file.
